


No Crying Over Spilled Whiskey

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: Fan art for Bain Massani & Reyes Vidal





	No Crying Over Spilled Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



Bain Massani & Reyes Vidal : NSFW

(links to additional sharing sites will be available after August 2, 2017)


End file.
